Live to Love or Live to Kill
by kitsune-cub
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are assassins and partners. Do these two have feelings for each other...and if they do what's stopping them from sharing? Is Sesshomaru, the young detective who wants to grasp every detail of Kagome's identity, in the way? InuKagSess..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own INUYASHA!

Chapter 1

I never really knew that people could make killing a living. I never gave it a second thought. Never wondered if it were wrong. All I knew is that I was good at it and that along with my partner, we would be the two most wanted assassins. Wanted for both good and bad.

January 15, 2005 7:00 A.M. Hideout

" Kagome! Wake up!"

With a start I awoke to the voice that had shouted my name. My head pounded loudly as I opened my eyes to meet the plain walls of my room. You would never think that I was a teenager, not with the design of my room, my secret hideout. Nothing touched the walls other than the many dusty bookshelves.

Rows of books were lined up neatly, each with its own unique purpose. I yawned as I rubbed my eyes hoping that my partner would let me sleep in.

"Inuyasha! Please let me skip at least today!" I call out another yawn scourging to come out.

"Kagome, get the hell up! It's the second day of school . . . "

Cursing I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom placed to the left of my bedroom. It surprised me when we found this place. Each room had its own bathroom, and the area was secluded.

Just what we needed.

I reached the knobs to the sink and slowly turned it. Cold water poured down the faucet reaching the palms of my hands. Shivering I splashed water to my face waking me up fully.

"Hello . . . and good morning . . . "I spoke to myself as I stared at my reflection. I looked about 15 years old. My black hair reached my shoulders. My eyes sparkled a hazel brown and my complection was tan. As far as I knew, I looked quite well for a 15-year-old.

Sighing I brushed my teeth and quickly put some clothes on.

"Kagome, hurry up!"

Rushing down the stairs I bumped into Inuyasha who was currently eating a bowl of cereal. He growled as the bowl met the floor shattering into a million pieces, milk and cereal spilling all over. "I'm sorry . . . " I whispered as I bent down to pick up the shattered pieces.

I really don't like to admit this to anyone, but Inuyasha is the only person that fills me with fear. Though only one year older . . . he affected me.

"Kagome don't worry about it. Let's just get going . . . " He smiled kicking the pieces away with a simple sway of his foot. He then placed a strong arm on my shoulder, bringing me up to face him.

"Don't forget Shippo . . . "He smirked letting me fall. I groaned at his forcefulness and looked around for the damn stuffed fox. Yes, Shippo was my stuffed fox, my weapon. He contained a small pistol in his small bean bag body. The head of the pistol always pointed out of his small snout, when wanted. A perfect hidden weapon.

"Oh and here . . . " He sighed giving me a dress and some ribbon. "What am I going to do with that?" I asked, cheering when I found what I was searching for.

"We have a job to do . . . "

"Already. It's like 7:30!" I mumbled pointing at the clock that hung over the kitchen. "And anyway! Why do I need that crap . . . I'll look so girly?" I whined taking the pink dress with the matching ribbon.

"That's the whole point wench. And I think it suits you, now give me Shippo." He ordered tearing the stuffed toy from my arms.

I looked up at him and barely noticed what he was wearing. He had a plain white dressy shirt tucked into black slacks. His silver hair reached past his waist as his amber eyes sparkled with a deadly gleam.

"A problem?" He asked noticing my stare.

I turned away surprised by the rush of heat that reached my cheeks. "Of course not, let me go change . . . " I lied, heading back up into my room.

7:45 A.M. City Subway

I sat next to Inuyasha fingering the hem of my dress. Looking up I saw the man we were to assassinate. He sat across us, drinking coffee unaware of his fate. He wasn't a very good looking man, but he did seem to have a family, judging by the wedding ring.

Going soft was something I wasn't about to do for a man, especially not now that we've gotten so far.

I looked at Inuyasha who winked at me signaling to start the plan.

With a yawn I stretched out and leaned onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh Darien! I love you so much!" I cooed circling his chest with my finger.

Inuyasha smiled at me lovingly and placed a small package on my lap. "Hey Stacey . . . I know it's your birthday and all, so I went out to get you something."

I giggled with excitement, each giggle killing me inside. Tearing the wrapping paper, I looked up at the man who was smiling at us happily.

My heart almost shattered . . . almost.

"Isn't he great sir?" I shouted pulling out the gift. The man only nodded and returned to drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"A fox! Oh Darien! I'm so glad you gave this to me!" I shouted hugging it closely. Inuyasha pinched me as if to wait for the kill.

I quickly stopped and looked at the man who stared at me with shock. "That fox . . . y-y . . . "

I quickly nudged Inuyasha and he only yawned stretching his arms up high, a metal pin placed secretly in his hands.

"I'm what sir?" I asked innocently as he dropped his coffee. All eyes turned toward us and I only smiled at them.

"Oh sir I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!" I offered scurrying to wipe the coffee up.

The crowd slowly turned to their regular duties as I glared at him.

Another yawn met my ears signaling me to go for the kill. "Oh I just love this fox!" I shouted hugging it tightly.

BANG!

Inuyasha quickly punctured a hole into the glass and knocked me to the ground as if protecting me from the bullet. I looked at the lifeless man before me as blood touched my 'precious' pink dress. With one deep breath, I screamed . . . the most heart wrenching scream ever.

8:00 Down Town

The cops have arrived to investigate the murder. They noticed the hole in the window which matched the bullet that was found in the victim's chest. Inuyasha was really precise with the shape of the hole.

I was brought in for questioning asking if I saw the murderer. I laughed inside knowing that the one who killed the man was sitting in front of them.

But what frightened me was the young police officer sitting behind the one in front of me. He stared at me and smirked. I remember him from my last two jobs, his name was Junior and he was always there at the cases.

"Were you not the girl that was found at the last two murders this month?" He asked. I gulped at his question.

"No sir, you must have mistaken me with someone else. . . " I answered happily. " I am so sorry that I cannot be of any more help!" I cried hugging Inuyasha for support.

Inuyasha only soothed me, making it look as if were actually a couple.

"Miss? May we please be alone with your friend?" The old man asked. I nodded and walked away from them.

I heard footsteps follow me silently. I quickly turned around to meet the stare of Sesshomaru whose mouth was ready to speak worthless words to me.

"How is it that you are always there when someone is murdered?"

I looked at the young officer and smirked. "Like I said before, you must have me mistaken . . . "

"I'm not stupid, I know that was you in the last two murders! I know your eyes..."

With a sigh I looked at him and smirked. "Then I guess death follows me everywhere I go..."

He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know something Kagome . . . or is it Stacey this time?"

"How old are you Sesshomaru? I'm surprised that they let a young officer like you on big cases like this. Aren't you just a rookie?" I asked poking him in the chest.

He gently pushed my hand away and pulled me close.

"I know your hiding something . . . "

"Oh Sesshomaru. We barely know each other . . . " I teased placing my finger on his lips. He growled in frustration and pushed me away.

"I know you're the one behind all this. I mean . . . "

"If I was the one, someone would've seen me by now. I can't possibly be the killer. I just can't. Ask the people that were in the train. Ask them Sesshomaru!" I shouted pointing at the bystanders.

He huffed and grabbed my arm.

"Fine, but you are coming with me . . . and it's not a train . . . "

"It'll be my pleasure . . . and whatever . . . "

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He asked a woman that was sitting on a bench with her husband. "Yes officer?" She asked shakily.

" Was this young woman with you on the subway cart?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"Did she have anything to do with the murder?" He asked.

I looked at the woman sadly and wiped tears from her eyes. "Sir this young lady was just trying to enjoy a happy moment with the young man she loves. Poor dear almost died, she was in the bullets direct passage. Lucky for her the boy saved her. Look at her, she's covered with the blood of the victim, I think she's had quite a day. Are you okay . . . ?"

I nodded.

Sesshomaru thanked the woman for her cooperation and grasped my hand tightly. He led me away from the crowd and growled when I yawned of boredom.

I tugged at my hand trying to release it from his death grip.

But I must admit, he is quite strong.

"Let me go . . . " I warn glaring at him with my icy cold eyes. He eyed me dangerously and only tightened his hold. In seconds he had his other hand clasped around my wrist, painfully squeezing it.

"Admit it Kagome . . . "

"My name is Stacey, good policeman! And I don't know what you are talking about?" I wail, hoping to draw attention. My attempt failed though, he had drawn us away from everyone, secluded in our own little world.

"No use trying to play games any more . . . "

I glared at him and with all my strength and pushed him into the wall. My body was pressed tightly against his as I tip toed to meet his face.

Staring into his amber eyes I smirked.

"I will play all I want. And you can't stop me . . . " I whispered my lips brushing against his.

It was obvious that he was feeling uneasy so he pushed me away knocking me to the ground.

"How dare you touch me you disgusting woman!" He hissed. Frowning at his forcefulness I cursed the strength and stupidity of men.

"What is it with you men and being forceful with me today . . . " I complain, getting up and dusting off my blood stained dress.

"Look you bitch . . . "

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted acquiring our attention. Inuyasha stood there, his eyes full of anger at the young police man that stood before him.

"Listen here . . . " Sesshomaru began, only to be stopped by Inuyasha's harsh voice.

"No, you listen! If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will be forced to kill you . . . "

"Is that a threat? " Sesshomaru shot back, glaring at equal strength.

"No, it is a warning . . . "Inuyasha simply answered.

I stood between the two and sighed.

Inuyasha noticed my action and grasped my hand pulling me to him. "Let's go . . . " He quickly stated as I walked in step behind him.

Sesshomaru watched us walk away, looking at me sadly. I don't know if he felt sorry for me, if he was afraid for his own life . . . or if he was sad to watch me leave. But then again...neither of those choices fit him.

8:30 A.M. Alfred High School

"Students the bell has rung please take your seats!" Mrs. Kaede called smiling at her students happily.

Inuyasha and I took our seats in the far back of the class room as usual and looked up at her stupidly.

"I hate this . . . " I whispered as my friend only glared at me. I sighed and looked away.

He had only given me ten minutes to wash up before we got to school. I still felt the wet stickiness of the blood on my stomach. The warm liquid was hard to get off, especially when it wasn't your own. But that is only my opinion, maybe I didn't want to take it off . . . maybe I just wanted to suffer, for my sin.

Inuyasha could have easily shaken off the death of the man with ease. He would wash off the blood as if it was but simple dirt he had gotten from playing football. I envy his emotionless state. With him I can never tell what he is thinking or feeling, since his visage is always so blank.

To tell you the truth, I hurt sometimes when I look at him. I find myself wondering on what he really thinks about me.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Mrs. Kaede shouted tapping her ruler on my desk. I quickly gained my composure and looked up at her idiotically.

She simply clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and shook her head. Snickering could be heard as the other students laughed immaturely at my dismay.

"Did you hear what I was explaining?" She asked. I looked over to Inuyasha for help but he only turned away, embarrassed, I suppose. Sighing I looked up at her. "You were saying my name . . . " I rasped out placing my head into my folded arms. She sighed at my incompetent answer and explained how it has only been my second day at school, and that I'm already giving her doubts.

I really didn't care on how things went here, I knew I wasn't a smart girl. And it really didn't bother me, I had already found my career and I'm quite content with it.

The morning went by quickly with few flaws. I only got one teacher angry and slept through the other classes. Students never bothered with me or Inuyasha knowing that we were loners. That made me glad though, I really didn't want to put up with crazed hormonal boys. And I'm sure that Inuyasha really doesn't want to deal with his fan club.

It was no surprise that he would have a group of girls watch his every move. Hell if I wasn't his partner I'd be with them drooling over his looks and body. But knowing my position I had no right to do that.

12:20 LUNCH

I sat with Inuyasha under a tree outside of the school. Lunch was the only rare time where we both had time to ourselves.

He glared annoyingly at the girls who waved at him from across the courtyard. He only waved back, sending off a rare smile. What else was he to do, kill them?

That would have been done a long time ago, if he had the chance.

I frowned at the girls going green with envy. How I wished that I could express my feelings with no regret. Without a care in the world.

They flaunted their bodies as if they were cows in a stock show. I hated their confidence and swore to make their lives miserable.

But all I can do is sit back and send death glares at them.

Inuyasha noticed my strange looks and smiled warmly, something he rarely does. "Is there something the matter?" He asked looking down at me. Ignoring his question I look at the ham sandwich that was placed in my small hands.

He only chuckled and placed a hand on my head. He stroked my hair gently and told me to calm down a bit, that school wasn't that bad, and to be a good girl.

Just what I need from him to be treated like a dog.

Though if you would scan us closely he was my master.

"Inuyasha I am not a dog . . . " I whined taking a bite out of the sandwich. "I know you're not . . . " He simply whispered taking the morsel out of my hands. I watched him angrily as he tore it in half and placed one half into his mouth. He soon gave the rest to me.

"Thanks . . . " I whispered sarcastically finishing it in seconds. I reached to grab the soda can only to find it half empty.

I looked at Inuyasha accusingly and he only smiled and licked his lips. I couldn't help but smile back at his childish antic.

Hastily, I brought the can to my lips and felt the refreshing liquid meet my tongue. It tasted wonderful against my dry throat. Had I really been that thirsty?

Inuyasha looked at me amusingly and placed a hand around my shoulders. "Kagome . . . remember we are partners so we share everything . . . " He whispered bringing me close to him.

If I were my normal self I would've melted into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. But I knew this was just a friendly gesture and pushed away gently.

"Yes I know that . . . " I sigh, and turn away from him to gather my things.

I could feel his eyes on my back, watching my every move. I wanted so badly to turn to see into his face, to read the expression he had, but . . . I could not.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

She pulled away from me and turned to her things. I sighed at her action feeling the emptiness in my arms. We had been working together for at least two years now. And I had developed feelings for this young girl. But I was never brave enough to tell her. I could kill a man with no hesitation but I could not tell this girl how I felt for her. It was a shame I carried every day.

"I'm ready to go back in!" She cheered looking at me. I smirked at her beautiful smile knowing that it took a lot of her strength to force it there.

I knew that she hated killing, but figured that it was what she was good at. She never looked at the many other talents she possessed.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" She asked in a yawn as she stretched. Her arms soared to the sky as her shirt went with it showing her slender stomach. I watched a flash of red show as the shirt quickly came back down covering her soft skin.

"You didn't clean it properly . . . " I stated.

"Oh silly me . . . " She giggled. I stared at her knowing that she hated what she was. Maybe it was time to stop this, we had already killed many, and I wasn't prepared for more. I also knew that too many enemies were made.

But the fact is, we couldn't stop even if we wanted to.

1:45 P.M. GYM

I quickly changed into the uniform I was given by the coach. Truthfully I despised the color of gray with red, and despised this activity.

I was not use to going to school too often, and going here was just a cover up for me and my partner. I looked at the other girls who were laughing as they dressed themselves.

I, Kagome, hated the fact that they were scared of me. But it gave me a warm feeling knowing that I placed fear into their hearts. Many might think that evil, but what else can I think. Reality doesn't always start with once upon a time, and end with happily ever after. The good guys aren't always good, and vice versa. To me, I was the good girl, and to others...well that really isn't my opinion to state.

"Kagome!"

I looked up to the person who had called my name. It was Sango. She was a stubborn girl with long brown hair and a bright smile. She was a born genius and really didn't get along with the other girls, but what made her think she could get along with me.

I must admit that she really didn't give me a problem, the air around her seemed welcoming and fair. Unlike the other girls who's air was filled with different emotions, which weren't quite readable.

"Yes?" I ask looking back down as I tied my shoes.

"I was...I was wondering if..." She stuttered looking at her tennis shoes.

I looked up at her annoyed. "Spit it out..."

She jumped at my words and only looked at me wide eyed.

"The coach said that we would have to be in pairs of two. And I was wondering..."

I smiled at her bravery. No one else would approach the 'scary loner'.

"Sure I'll be happy to be your partner..."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Great!"

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

I looked up at Kagome happy with the answer that she had given me. I really didn't want to be alone. She seemed to be nice enough and well it wouldn't hurt to meet a new person.

I had noticed her and Inuyasha enter the school on the first day, and already whispers could be heard about them.

All I thought was that Kagome looked like she needed a friend. And I...well I needed one as well.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

Volleyball was the game. Very simple.

I quickly learned the basics with Sango as we chatted lightly. She was a very intelligent girl, and I was surprised when she could hold our conversation about crime investigators. She seemed to know a lot.

"You know Kagome? I never met anyone like you." She laughed as she bumped the ball over to me. "I have to say the same to you. It's been a while since I could hold an intelligent conversation with another person of the same sex. Usually girls, are quite idiotic." I explained passing the ball back.

"Yes well a lot of girls seem to act that way to attract the opposite sex..." She mused. I laughed at her sentence and bumped the ball back with much force.

It hit her head harshly knocking her to the ground. I gasped at my action and ran to her side quickly.

"I am sorry Sango!" I shouted helping her up.

She looked at me stupidly and did the most unexpected thing. She laughed.

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle myself. But soon we were both on the ground laughing like morons.

I could see the others look at us including the boys that had just entered the room. But what was I to care, I was having a blast.

It's been awhile since I let my happiness out.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I mean we're friends, I forgive you..."

I stared at her and quickly shut my mouth. I had never had a true friend, unless you count Inuyasha. But one that I can be normal around with...I never had. And it felt weird...but a good weird.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" She asked shaking me by my shoulders. I shook my head vigorously and smiled. "I'm okay, don't worry...and Sango?"

"Yes?" She asked yet again, while she reached to gather the volleyball.

"Did you really mean that we could...be friends?" I continued staring into her eyes. "Of course!" She shouted passing the ball to me.

I quickly caught the ball and smiled. We continued our exercise, but all through it I felt uncomfortable.

I looked out from the corner of my eye and spotted Inuyasha. He sat on the bench with a basketball in his lap, looking at me, with so much disapproval.

That's right I'm not suppose to make friends, they only get in the way.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

I looked at Sango with confusion. At one point she was smiling and laughing and then she was frowning. I looked towards her gaze to see what she was staring out. And that's when I spotted Inuyasha. He stared at her with cold green eyes, as if warning her of something.

I didn't like where this was going so I did the first thing that came into my mind. I threw the ball straight at her head.

"OW!" She shouted as she tumbled to the ground catching the ball in time. I was surprised by her fast reflexes but quickly ran to her apologizing for my stupid mistake.

I turned to Inuyasha who only raised one knowing eyebrow at me. I guess he caught on to my strange but worthy scheme.

She just turned to me and smiled, forgetting about whatever plagued her mind. And I sighed with relief, whatever was making her frown was gone. And I was glad, I was not going to lose her, not yet. Not my first true friend.

A/N: End of chapter 1! Like it or not? Please review and tell me what you think! .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry but in the first chapter I said Inuyasha's eyes were green...that was a big time mess up! Sorry. Oh and I apologize but this chapter will be short, but hopefully you won't mind. I will update sooner, hope you enjoy.

That foolish girl, thinking she could take Kagome away. She would only get in the way. We couldn't get close to anyone in fear that they might be used against us.

I know it is harsh for Kagome, but I must stop this.

But then again, I haven't seen Kagome laugh in such a long time, maybe she needed a break. And even if the girl did get in the way, why should I care about her life.

I never do, the only one I will care for is Kagome.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

3:45 End of School

I walked out of school with Inuyasha at my side grasping my hand tightly. He did this often to make sure that I wouldn't run off and get myself in trouble.

He always wanted me under his eye, unless we were at work.

I felt again like his dog, and this time I was wearing a leash.

"Kagome?" A voice shouted tearing me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Sango running up to me toppling over a few rocks. "Wait. I was wondering if you would like to go to my home?" She asked finally reaching us gasping for breath.

She wasn't much of a runner, I analyzed as sweat dripped down her face. She held a book tightly to her chest and asked me the question again, hoping for a good answer. I looked into Inuyasha's eyes and silently pleaded for him to let me go.

He nodded and bent down to whisper something in my ear. "Come home in an hour, if your not home, I shall come and drag you back. Listen to me and don't hurt yourself..." He finished. He stood back up and kissed his index finger gently and then placed it on my cheek.

I blushed at his action and only figured that it was his way of saying he cared.

"What's with him?" Sango asked as we walked to her home. I only shrugged and counted down the minutes to the hour.

4:00 Sango's House

Just as I expected it took us about fifteen minutes to get to her house. To say the least I was amazed at her home. It was a palace. I gaped at the huge two story mansion that stood in back of a humongous, gorgeous yard. A fountain was placed in the entrance pleasing any visitor.

"A bit much?" She asked as I blinked.

"Of course not. Now let's go in before I have to get back home." I smiled following her.

We entered the gigantic building as she led me to her room. It was marvelous. Everything was in marble white, with a light gold trimming. "You must be loaded..." I whispered going red at my words.

"Well that's one way to put it. Now follow me..." She laughed as we entered her bedroom.

I smiled at her style, it was exactly like mine. Books filling every corner of the room and journals laid on the desk with pencils scrambled on the floor.

"Excuse the mess..."

"No worries..." I stated looking through the rows of books.

I scanned the area and noticed that every book were on the subjects of mysteries, cases, murders, and detectives.

"It seems you want to be a investigator when you grow up..." I spoke looking up at her.

"Yes actually I do. I mean, my brother just started that job. And he speaks of work all the time. I'm hoping that I could help him, to start!" She smiled opening a book.

"How fun!" I lied looking through one of the books. I read through a few pages and smirked. These crimes were too simple to commit and easier to solve. I would never be caught committing such a petty crime.

"Do you know anything about the killing this morning?" Sango asked closing her book. I froze in spot and shook my head.

Could she suspect that it was me? Is that why she invited me over?

"Oh I was just wondering. You seem like the kind that would be informed with that information."

No, she's not that smart.

"Sorry, but I don't know. Why?" I asked flipping through another book.

"Oh my brother is behind the case. Oh I think he's here!" She cheered after hearing the door shut close.

She ran out the room and told me to stay put, that she would bring him to met me. I shrugged it off and told myself that it wouldn't hurt to meet another police officer. Just another pigeon feeding off of the government.

I looked through her journals and noticed that she was really researching the case. And then I gasped at what I saw as I turned the page. Right in the middle was a drawing of a fox with a red circle around it.

I shook my head telling myself that it was just a coincidence. That foxes were her favorite animal. I mean it didn't look that much like Shippo!

I had no time to find out what it truly meant because the door quickly opened.

I quickly fixed the pages and threw myself onto her bed putting my nose into a book.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet my brother!" Sango stated.

I looked up and smiled at the boy..wait boy? Sesshomaru! My mind screamed as he looked at me with the same wide eyes.

"Hello..." I laughed hiding my face into the book, smoothly gaining my composure.

"Kagome? What on earth is trash like you doing in my house! Aren't you suppose to be off slaying people?" He asked taking the book from my hands.

"I have no idea on what you are talking about." I defended getting my book bag.

"This only proves that you are hiding something?" He hissed grabbing me by the shirt.

"Sango?" I asked frightened.

"Leave her alone!" Sango shouted pushing Sesshomaru away from me.

"Sango, you brat! Stay out of this! You have no clue who this girl really is!"

"Yes I do, you're just trying to get rid of another one of my friends!" She argued.

"I don't mind the others, but not this one. Stay away from her!" He shouted back pointing a finger at me.

I shook my head sadly and took big steps to the closet window. " Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked.

I only shook my head more furiously as tears streamed down my face. The only friend I make and I can't speak to her because of what I do. I pressed a finger to my cheek, knowing that Inuyasha had placed a device there, using the kiss as a reason to place it secretly. With a simple leap I went through the window falling two stories down as Sango screamed my name.

Looking up I saw as she leaned through the window Sesshomaru holding her back, and I smiled.

Before I hit the ground two strong arms wrapped around me. I had fainted before I could really see who it was, but I didn't have to see him to know.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

8:00 P.M. Home

When I awoke I was back in my room laying down in bed. I turned to my right and saw Inuyasha staring closely at me angrily.

"I knew this would be a problem..." He mumbled pulling me out of bed.

"I am sorry! I had no clue that this girl was his sister!" I defended as he sat me down on a nearby chair.

"Inuyasha please let me..."

"NO!" He shouted tightening his grip on my shoulders. His eyes glared at me as if he wanted to kill.

"Tomorrow, you will not near that girl."

"But..."

"Do not speak!" He ordered slapping me across the face. I stared at him with tears in my eyes. This was the first time that he had ever struck me.

"Inuyasha?"

"You will not near her. Do you here me? DO you!" He hissed while shaking me frantically.

With a soft whimper I placed my head down and answered.

"Yes sir, I hear you..."

A/N: That is the end of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

9:00 P.M. Sesshomaru and Sango's Home

When I finally put my sister to sleep I went up into my room and punched the wall. Whoever that girl was, was definitely trouble and I didn't want my sister to get into it.

"What are you up to Kagome..." I spoke while sitting on my bed. "Because of you my sister now hates me, what is it about you that I have to figure out?"

Once I finished with my pointless rambling I laid to rest hoping to get a good night sleep. I needed whatever rest I could take because tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

"_Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" _

_I turned to look at the little girl who was calling me. A small girl with chocolate brown eyes and long black hair ran to me with a trophy in hand. _

_I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed that I was younger, back in the time where we lived out in the country._

"_What is it ...?" I smiled wondering how I knew the girl._

"_We won, the game's over!" She shouted giving me the small trinket. _

_I stared at her and frowned in confusion._

"_Won what?" _

"_The game silly. The game we worked so hard on, we trained every day to win this game!" She shouted._

_I was still confused and looked at the trophy closely._

_**1st place **_

_**Archery of Friendship**_

"_OH...this trophy..." _

"_You don't remember do you?" She cried tears filling her eyes._

"_I can't say I even remember you..."_

"_Sesshomaru, how can you forget! How can you forget! I am your destiny, you promised me!" She shouted running off ._

"_Hey wait!" I shouted after her as everything turned black._

"_What's going on...?"_

"_Hey you, Rookie! Try to catch me!" someone shouted to me from the shadows. _

_I looked up only to see Kagome with Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her._

"_Kagome? You wench get back-"_

"_This is my game now Sesshomaru..." She laughed._

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

January 16, 2005

12:01 A.M.

I awoke with sweat dripping down my face. "That dream again..." I whispered getting up. I then walked over to my bookshelf and took out a photo album. When I opened it I met a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

There stood the girl with her smile brightening up the picture.

"Who are you...?"

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

2:00 A.M.

Inuyasha had forced me to take a quick shower and to dress into new clothes. When finished he had thrown me a piece of parchment.

"What is this?" I asked looking at him angrily.

"Were off on another task." He stated throwing me a gun.

"What about Shippo?" I asked.

"He won't be needed in this mission." He smirked loading up his own weapon.

I turned to the window and sighed.

"Who is it this time?" I asked.

"A girl from school." He simply answered putting on his black coat.

"And who exactly?"

"Kikyo."

I frowned at his words and placed my own jacket on.

Kikyo was a remarkable athlete that had just won state champion in archery. She was heading to nationals. I'm thinking that one of her rivals had ordered this task.

"Are we now taking jobs from petty idiots?"

He looked at me and held my face with his hands.

"Kagome, this kill is by her own father. Apparently she is threatening to steal everything he owns once she reveals his secrets to the press."

"I see, so this man is quite popular around the town then?"

Inuyasha turned to me and smiled.

"He is only the mayor."

I chuckled and loaded up my gun.

"What are the secrets?"

"He wouldn't speak of it, now let's head off." He ordered walking out the door.

"Of course not, he's nothing but a coward."

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

In minutes we had reached the home of the mayor as we entered the quarters.

"Wow, what a wonderful house." I lied as Inuyasha smirked.

"Her room is right above us, who will do the honors tonight?" He asked.

I looked at him and turned away.

"I killed the last one."

With a sigh he climbed the vines that circled the entire mansion.

I looked around the area and noticed that no security was around at the time. "I see, the old man has made this easier for us, huh?" I asked.

"Of course he did, now hurry up." He ordered as I followed him up the house.

We landed on a balcony and watched the girl inside. It seemed that she was on the phone with one of her friends. I overlooked her room and smirked.

"It really is quite stupid! I mean of course I'm going to win nationals!" She bragged while flipping her long black hair.

"It seems that this little fire cracker is quite spoiled." I remarked opening the glass doors quietly.

"She is the mayor's daughter."

I frowned and turned to the girl who still sat clueless facing away from us.

"It seems that you have bitten the hand that feeds you Kikyo..." I pouted as she turned to us with surprise.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" She shouted as the phone fell to the ground.

"Kikyo, Kikyo? What's going on?" The person in the phone shouted. I turned to the pink device on the white carpet and shot it with perfect aim.

"Don't be frightened Kikyo, we're just here on a mission." I smiled walking towards her.

"I'll call security!" She threatened running towards her door.

Inuyasha was there to meet her as she stumbled to the ground.

"Father!" She yelled.

"Oh poor dear, your father can't hear you..." I stated as Inuyasha placed the pistol to her forehead.

"Please don't kill me! Aren't you guys from school! I'm sorry if I was cruel to you , I'll give you anything just don't kill me!" She begged hanging on to my legs for support. It seemed that she had recognized us, and I thought she didn't pay no mind to the loners. I almost felt pity on the poor thing.

"Kikyo..."

"Please spare me! Please!" She shouted her tears soaking my pants. I looked down at her as her dark eyes clouded with fear.

My gun slipped from my hands as she hugged my legs tighter. "Thank you..." She whispered, thinking that I had given up.

In truth I had, but this was not my mission.

"Kikyo, maybe we won't have to kill you if...if you don't spill your dad's secrets..." I whispered as Inuyasha glared at my soft words.

"My dad deserves to be ratted out!" She shouted anger filling her teary eyes.

It seemed this girl was pretty stubborn, that was going to be her downfall.

"Kikyo..."

Inuyasha interrupted once he grabbed the girl by the hair and tossed her to the side.

"If you hate your father so much why did you call for him!" He shouted as she pushed herself against the wall.

"I, I don't know! He's my father, it's only instinct to..." She whispered inching closer to her bed which including a night stand.

"Then call for him again! Call him!" He ordered raising his gun to her.

"Inuyasha?" I shouted.

"Stay out of this Kagome! Now call him!" He shouted.

Kikyo looked up at him with defiance in her face.

"NO! If he did not come the first time, he's not coming at all!" She cried looking away.

"Call him and I will spare your pathetic life!" He shouted.

"My father is nothing but a bastard that hides behind other people, like he is doing now! When I called him the first time it was instinct..." She replied again inching closer to the night stand.

My eyes widened at her statement.

"You would rather die than call for your father?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Of course, and even if I did call him it wouldn't matter. He's the one that wants me dead!" She shouted as she neared her night stand once again. I wasn't stupid, it seemed that this little princess was loaded.

I watched on how Inuyasha turned to spare the girls life.

"Inuyasha? Don't..."

"Kagome shut up, she knows already. She can simply run away, for all I care. The kill is not worth it anymore, if her father wants her dead he can do it himself." He stated walking towards the balcony.

I smiled at Inuyasha as my eyes softened. "You have grown a soft spot..." I whispered.

My guard was down so when I was ready to follow I heard a shuffle and watched on how Kikyo had taken out a small pistol. She had reached what she was searching for.

"You are nothing but a pawn of my father's!" She shouted pressing her finger on the trigger.

!BANG!

With a big thump she fell to the floor blood spluttering out of her head. Inuyasha turned around in horror after hearing the shot and turned to me. I stood there with a dead stare as I slowly lowered my gun.

"We are pawns of no one..." I whispered as I walked over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded as I looked towards Kikyo who had just taken her last breath. She died with her eyes open and lay in her own pool of blood, the gun still in her hand. I walked over to her and closed her eyes and grabbed the gun. "You should have just listened..." I whispered putting her gun in my jacket pocket for a keepsake.

"Let's go..." Inuyasha whispered as I jumped off the balcony.

I followed his orders and watched on how he took one last glance back. "Poor thing..." He whispered as my heart shattered.

It seemed that I had taken his kill.

A/N: Not my best, but hoped you liked it anyways! Seeya! Oh and who should Kagome end up with? o ReViEw!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I will never own INUYASHA!

Two Days Later January 18, 2005

9:30 A.M. Alfred Highschool

The next few days weren't as ordinary as the others. Every one was so quiet and dull, and I never ran into Sango again. It seemed that today they were holding a ceremony for Kikyo in the school's gymnasium.

Everyone there was ready to cry except me and Inuyasha. I stood as far away from Sango as I could and when she would near me, Inuyasha would pull me away. The gym was decorated remarkably and held so many portraits of the dead princess. Having her stare at me was so dreadful but I was not going to weaken under some stares of pictures. Inuyasha and I soon took our seats and watched at the speakers that stood on the stage.

"Kikyo was a wonderful girl..." The principal started as cries filled the air.

I looked around at the crowed and scoffed. Half of these people didn't even know her, yet they shed tears.

I waited impatiently for hours as the speakers droned on. I watched on how the mayor reached the podium and stared in our direction. I glared at him with such a force, signaling that he would be the next one on our list if he ever mentioned us.

He gulped and continued with his speech. "What a fake..." I yawned as Inuyasha placed his arm around me.

"If you are tired fall asleep." He whispered.

I shook my head and answered that I wasn't.

But he persisted and even forced my head on his shoulder. I can't say that it wasn't the most gentle way to do it, but it did show that he cared.

A slam was then heard as multiple people entered the gym with such a hassle. I looked up to see who it was and sighed at the sight of the police men.

"What is the meaning of this?" The mayor called out as Sesshomaru took over the podium.

"We need anyone who was associated with Kikyo to please report to the library right now!" He shouted looking at my direction.

I only closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was not going to get me in that library. In truth, I never knew a Kikyo. For all I knew...she was dead.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

12:00 P.M. School Library

"This is getting tiring sir! These kids know nothing!" Sesshomaru shouted throwing the papers to the desk forcefully.

"Have patients Sesshomaru." The Sargent spoke. "Next!"

The door slowly opened as a teary eyed little girl entered swiftly. Her brown eyes were filled with tears as her black hair stuck to her face.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's...It's Kaede." She answered taking a seat.

"So Kaede how did you know Kikyo?"

"She was my best friend! I can't believe this happened to her! I mean I was just talking on the phone with her just last night and..."

"What?" Sesshomaru shouted slamming his hands to the wooden table.

Kaede jumped with fright and stared at him fearfully.

"Sorry Kaede, just explain what you heard on the phone." Sargent calmly stated taking a pen and paper.

"Well we were talking about her trip to the nationals. And then that's when I heard a girl's voice, she seemed to be our age or maybe older. Anyways the voice said something really strange, but I can't seem to recall..."

"Remember!" Sesshomaru urged.

"Um, I think she said, it seems that you have bitten the hand that feeds you, or something like that. And then I heard Kikyo shout out so frightfully! She shouted, what are you doing here! Who are you!" Kaede cried covering her face.

"And that's when I heard the shot and then the phone went dead! And I'm sure after that she was killed!"

Sesshomaru went to the young girl and escorted her out of the library.

"It seems sir that we are finally getting somewhere." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes of course...it seems that this was a hired assassination." Sargent stated flipping through the notebook.

"Why would you say that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's simple my boy. The assassin stated that Kikyo had bitten the hand that had fed her. It seems that this little girl was planning something against her father, since her mother is dead by now. Judging by what Kikyo said to the assassin's..."

"The girl knew who her killers were already! Meaning that she knew her father was going to try something, then her father is the one!" Sesshomaru stated.

"Now Sesshomaru this is only a thesis! Don't be going strongly on this. Now if Kikyo knew who the killers were she must have something in a diary or something, if this girl was as smart as we think she is...she protected herself for death..."

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

2:00 P.M. Mayor's House

Sesshomaru looked through the countless journals that the girl left and found nothing but junk. "Sir it seems like there's nothing to be found." Sesshomaru sighed after reading through the last book. With another sigh he threw the book down and sat on a nearby bean bag.

When he landed he yelped out a little and jumped of the bag in pain.

"What is it?" Sargent asked.

"This bean bag! It's as hard as rocks!" Sesshomaru shouted unzipping the thing.

What he found amazed him.

In there was a whole mound of cassette tapes with a tape recorder. He took out a bag full and found one inside the recorder still going.

"Sir look at this!" Sesshomaru shouted taking it out.

"What is it?" Sargent asked once again.

"Tapes..."

"Well play one..." Sargent ordered sitting down on the bed while Sesshomaru wound the one already inside.

"All the way sir?"

"Yes of course."

When hearing the soft click of completion Sesshomaru played the tape.

"_Today complete's a whole 9 months since I have threatened my father, and it still seems that he has tried nothing. But I keep these recordings to make sure that nothing happens to me and that if it does, people will know what exactly happened. I never leave my room after I come home from practice or school, if I am to be killed I will be killed in here, where every one can hear."_

"Sir do you want me to fast forward?" Sesshomaru asked.

His boss nodded as Sesshomaru followed orders.

"_Yeah of course! I know, I can't believe that happened in school either! I mean one thing she's there all nice to me and now she's all biting my head off! Well guess what I told her? I told her that I really didn't care what she thought! It's really quite stupid! Of course I'm going to win nationals!_"

"_It seems that you have bitten the hand that feeds you Kikyo_..."

"_What are you doing here? Who are you?"_

"_Kikyo, Kikyo? What's going on?"_

"_Don't be frightened Kikyo, we're just here on a mission."_

"_I'll call security!" _

"_Father!" _

"_Oh poor dear, your father can't hear you..." _

"_Please don't kill me! Aren't you guys from school! I'm sorry if I was cruel to you , I'll give you anything just don't kill me!" _

" _Kikyo..."_

"_Please spare me! Please!"_

"_Thank you..."_

"_Kikyo, maybe we won't have to kill you if...if you don't spill your dad's secrets..."_

"_My dad deserves to be ratted out!"_

"_Kikyo..."_

"_If you hate your father so much why did you call for him!"_

"_I, I don't know! He's my father, it's only instinct to..."_

"_Then call for him again! Call him!"_

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Stay out of this Kagome! Now call him!"_

"_NO! If he did not come the first time, he's not coming at all!"_

"_Call him and I will spare your pathetic life!"_

"_My father is nothing but a bastard that hides behind other people, like he is doing now! When I called him the first time it was instinct..."_

"_You would rather die than call for your father?"_

"_Of course, and even if I did call him it wouldn't matter. He's the one that wants me dead!"_

"_Inuyasha? Don't..." _

"_Kagome shut up, she knows already. She can simply run away, for all I care. The kill is not worth it anymore, if her father wants her dead he can do it himself."_

"_You have grown a soft spot..."_

"_You are nothing but a pawn of my father's!"_

_!BANG!_

"_We are pawns of no one..."_

"_Kagome are you okay?"_

"_You should have just listened..."_

"_Let's go..."_

"_Poor thing..."_

Sesshomaru stood there stunned as his lips moved to whisper a name. "Kaome..."

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

3:00 P.M. Hideout

It seemed that the school thought that everyone needed a day off after the ceremony. We went straight home where Inuyasha began to ransack the whole place while taking out his travel bags.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He looked at me and simply grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me firmly on a nearby chair.

"Inuyasha?"

"Don't speak Kagome. We have to get out of here, now hold still." He whispered rummaging through the desk that sat in the corner.

He chuckled once he found what he was looking for. I turned and frowned, he had pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Please Inuyasha...I don't..."

He shushed me with a soft kiss. I wish he would stop doing things like this, but it only made my heart flutter.

In a matter of seconds he was snipping away at my hair, it seemed that we were getting a little too lazy on our job, so we had to leave.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"That isn't your concern, now just shut your mouth and don't ask questions."

And with that I closed my mouth and followed orders.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

3:45 Train Station

We arrived at the train station soon after and waited for the next train out of this town. I sat down with my bag of luggage on my lap.

Inuyasha looked down at me and patted my hair as I held in the whimpers that threatened to spill. When I looked up I saw the train pull up in front of us and almost cried loudly.

There in the reflection of the window stood a girl with short black hair. . This was not me, I wasn't suppose to look like this anymore.

With a quick look back at the people around me I entered the train. Sighing I put the baggage in the little compartment in our seats.

Inuyasha reached me and I looked up at him and frowned at his new look. He had also cut his hair shorter and flattened it out a little. He then dyed it a soft red, he looked decent and we did seem like different people.

I looked around at the other people who had boarded the train and saw so many excited faces. If only I was that happy to leave this place, but I felt like I was leaving another part of me behind. With a shrug I sat back down and sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing at all..." I whispered looking out the window.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

5:30 P.M. Police Station

"Sir, we've just found a lead! It seems that two young girls saw the suspects walking to a secluded area. We seem to think that, that is were they live!" A cop shouted.

Sesshomaru looked up at him and smiled.

"Give me the directions! Hurry!"

"Yes sir!"

Within minutes Sesshomaru had a paper in front of him. "Good. Now I'll need you two men to come with me!" He ordered as they followed him out of the station.

̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̇̇̇̇̇̇̇̊̊̊̊̊̊̊̊

6:00 P.M. Kagomes's and Inuyasha's Hideout

Sesshomaru quickly arrived and knocked the door down. He quickly ran up the stairs with a gun raised ready to fire. He reached a door and walked slowly to it.

"Open up Kagome!" He called.

After hearing no answer he stormed into the room and pointed the gun to all directions. His eyes widened when he saw nothing but white walls and a clear room.

"Noone is here!" He shouted kicking down a chair. He walked towards the drawers and opened them up revealing a single white note.

With hesitation he opened it and read its contents.

_Dear little detective,_

_I know that you have probably figured out where my home was, but by the time you get here...we will be long gone. . Well I guess I won't be seeing you again, it was fun while it lasted though. And as much as I hate to say it...I'll miss you. _

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru looked at the note and crumpled it up.

"You will not run away. I will find you and get you..." He mumbled throwing the paper out the window. He then leaned out the window and gave a smirk. "Your going to be a tough one aren't you...?"

A/N: Sorry for taking forever...but...awww man...can't come up with an excuse. But seriously school has been really tough for me I had to make a movie and all and more dumb stuff...sorry! I hope this chapter is good and please review! The reviews inspire me to update! Seriously!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! .

January 20, 2005

7:00 A.M.

We had finally reached a small town out in the north. When we stepped off I looked around and swore that this place seemed familiar.

"I'm going to find us a place to stay. I want you to stay in the park, I'll be back." Inuyasha ordered as I watched him leave.

I walked through the crowd of people and made my way through the small park. Kids ran by me laughing and taunting each other. I couldn't help but smirk. I then turned to face the trees and smiled as the wind blew my hair.

"What a wonderful place. I wonder if Inuyasha...will actually want us to give up our jobs?" I asked myself as I spotted a flash of red in the corner of my eye.

I followed the red cloth that floated in the air and watched on how the wind blew it harshly towards an abandoned house.

Hesitantly I walked towards the house and reached the door on which the red cloth had landed on. Once I reached the doorstep I found out that the thing I was following was gone.

I was stumped by the disappearance of the cloth but ignored it quickly. Looking up I gasped at the sight. This house looked so familiar. My hand firmly gripped the handle and turned it with ease. The house was open so I decided to step inside and take a look around.

It was a gentle house with a warm feeling to it but once I reached the living room my heart started to pound.

"Something's wrong..." I whispered my head spinning.

The room began to spin in circles, colors blending in with each other. And then once they all swirled together everything turned black and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was white chalk that tainted the hard wood floor.

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

_It had been a hard day for mother and father. It seemed that the "thing" that they feared was after them again. They never seemed to tell me who the "thing" was or what it was but I paid no attention to it. I sat there with my be-be gun by my side and looked out at the white fence in front of me. On it were several soda cans with many holes in them. _

"_It seems my little girl is getting better each day." My father spoke walking towards me. _

"_Of course father. I have to be as good as you, no matter what!" I laughed as he patted my head with pride. _

"_Now let's go inside, mother wants you to eat already." He softly ordered leading me towards the house._

"_It's about time you guys came, I thought I was going to have to eat all this food by myself." Mother laughed placing the plates on the table._

"_You know us better than that mother, I would never let your good cooking go to waste." I laughed._

"_Same here." Father spoke taking a seat. _

_Dinner went well until they ordered me to go take a bath. "I'm practically 13 already, I should be able to make my own decisions!" I whined while marching up the steps._

"_Not while your under my roof!" Father laughed._

_My bath was no different but when I was changing I heard a shuffle downstairs and several gun shots. It seemed that I had missed something since I was in the shower. With a quick whimper I ran to my fathers room and broke the glass to his locked gun case. I grasped the nearest gun there was and ran downstairs ready to fire at anything. _

_When I reached the bottom of the steps tears instantly rolled down my face. There on the floor were my parents who laid on the ground dying. The man that had committed the deed was already gone. _

"_Father! Mother!" I shouted running towards them. It seemed that they had been bleeding non-stop and by gushes. I was no doctor, but even a 13 year old could tell that they were not going to make it. _

_When my father grunted in pain I ran towards the phone and prepared to call the hospital._

"_Don't bother...call the police...it's too late for us..." Father spoke as mother agreed with his statement._

"_Nonsense! You all are invincible! You can make this!" I cried._

_Mother let out a scream while holding on to her stomach and shoulder. _

"_Lord just take me now!" She screamed tears filling her eyes. _

"_My daughter come here..." Father spoke as I crawled to them._

"_Shoot us, put us out of our misery...I know for a fact that we won't make it. Now please do me a favor and end our pain."_

"_No!" I shouted backing away from them. _

"_You will not disobey! You have been raised to never disobey your parents, now do as your father told you! I'd rather die by my daughters hands then by that thing!" My mother cried looking towards me with the saddest eyes ever. _

_So I did what I was told and I crawled towards the gun that I had dropped due to shock. I stood up and looked at my parents with a dead stare._

"_Don't look at us that way! Put on your smile..." Father whispered blood oozing out of his mouth. _

_So I did what I was told once again and I smiled. _

_I then held the pistol in my small hands and held it to my fathers head. _

"_Daughter, would you please do it at the same time. Grab the pistol to your father's right..." My mother whispered. _

_I gathered the pistol and watched my parents._

"_If you lasted this long you can surely make it!" I shouted my hands shaking. _

"_It has only been 4 minutes... we will...not make the...rest..." Father whispered._

_So I smiled once again and looked at them both. _

"_I love you..." I whispered as they stated the same thing. A second later I let my fingers pull the trigger and two shots were heard._

_My parents died...both with a smile placed on their faces. _

_The next day came quickly as the police men found me asleep in the blood of my dead parents with the two pistols at my side. _

_I was now at the station with a women in front of me questioning me. _

"_What happened?" She asked._

"_Someone broke into the house while I was taking a bath and shot my parents."_

"_And did they die right away, it seems that they had wounds that came before the shot to the head. Did you see anyone who did it?"_

"_When I entered the living room I saw them suffering. I saw the shots that the "thing" had done to them. So I wanted to call the hospital."_

_The woman nodded and took some notes. _

"_And why didn't you call the hospital?" She asked._

"_Because, my father told me not to. He told me to call the police." _

"_And did you do that?" _

_I shook my head._

"_What happened next?"_

_I looked up at her and frowned._

"_I followed my parents orders."_

"_Which was what?" She asked looking at me curiously._

_I picked my hands up and stared at them while they began shaking violently. _

"_I shot them..." I whispered. _

_The lady dropped her pen once she heard me say those words._

"_What?"_

_I stared at her as tears streamed down my face._

"_I never disobey my parents..." _

_The lady quickly scribbled down some more and finished the papers. _

"_Now young lady...please sign your name down here so I could show that what is written here you agree to."_

_I looked at the paper and grabbed the black pen. I placed the point on the white sheet and waited there for a few minutes. When I was ready I printed my name in big letters, Kagome Higurashi._

_I had no clue on why my parents told me to kill them...I had no clue why I did it. Why did I listen...something was wrong. Wrong with me and wrong with them. Something was there or something was not...but I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't..._

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

"Kagome, Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha shouted shaking me violently. I opened my eyes and met his cold stare, which melted once he saw my smile.

"Hey Inuyasha. What happened?" I asked looking around. "Where are we?"

Inuyasha chuckled and placed a wet towel on my forehead. "We're at the hotel I found. When I went to get you, you weren't there so I asked around for you. People said they saw you running after a cap, and the old couple down that street saw you run into an abandoned house. And when I came in I saw you here on the floor knocked out. What on earth were you doing!" He shouted.

I put my head down and shook my head. "Honestly, I have no clue."

"No clue! That is so typical of you! Kagome...I thought something had happened to you, we are on the run. You can't be doing things like this." He whispered hugging my body close.

I only nodded and placed the covers off of my body.

"Inuyasha? This place...this town seems so familiar..." I whispered.

"Your just a little scared that's all...just don't go anywhere without me anymore. You'll worry me..." He stated letting go of me and walking into the bathroom.

I heard the water running and figured that he was going to take a long hot bath. So I got up and walked over to the window with the curtains drawn shut. I poked my finger through an opening and peeked through the small hole that I created. I saw a small town that seemed so, so happy. Too happy...and too...too...familiar...

A/N: That was a short chapter! Sorry! Anyways please review and tell me what ya think?


End file.
